Descente aux Enfers
by Darkmoon Fleur
Summary: Comment distincte ton le Bien du Mal? voici la question que se pose Tom Elvis Jedusor... et il a trouvé sa réponse. Quelles en seront les conséquences? CHAPITRE UNIQUE Reviews plz!


Note de l'auteur : C'est une fic à chapitre unique !! Bon, elle est assez … « perturbente » et très sombre ! Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JK.

_**********_

_Comment distincte t-on le "Bien" du "Mal"? _

Voici une question que je ne m'étais arrêté de me poser depuis ma tendre, ou plutôt douloureuse, enfance. Après avoir vécu milles horreurs, des pertes, des douleurs qui déchiraient de l'intérieur, comme si on n'était qu'une proie en prise à un prédateur, la réponse à cette question était devenue plus qu'une nécessité, elle m'était _vitale_. Si le "Bien" existait vraiment, alors pourquoi chaque jour était devenu un fardeau pour moi? Pourquoi cette souffrance aussi bien mentale que physique, s'aggravait? Je ne comprenais pas, j'étais un ignorant, un imbécile. 

Vint alors ce "merveilleux" jour où je quittais cet enfer, pour rejoindre en comparaison un "Paradis". Je pensais alors que finalement, il _existait_ une justice en ce monde, que si les choses s'étaient déroulées ainsi, tout n'était dû qu'au Destin. Non, je m'étais fourvoyé. Une fois de plus. L'inégalité entre chaque personne se fit encore plus évidente, on me traitait comme de la vermine, un moins que rien. Rejeté de tous, de mes camarades. Cette même année, je découvris que j'étais destiné à un grand destin, un destin qui bouleverserait le monde. J'en riais. Celui qui fut rejeté, était le plus doué de tous les élèves. Ils s'en rendaient compte et se regroupaient finalement autour de moi. Je m'étais juré qu'un jour je serai puissant, plus puissant que n'importe qui, même que Dumbledore. Ils regretteraient tous de m'avoir humilié d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je savais que ce jour viendrait, il était inévitable. Je l'avais enfin trouvée … la réponse.

Mes paupières se ferment légèrement en me remémorant ce passé que je qualifierai à présent d'"amusant" et quelque peu ironique. Sept ans se sont écoulés, sept longues années, et je me retrouve là où mon "destin" va finalement commencer. Je respire profondément, l'air est frais pour un été. Mon regard se fixe droit devant moi, et un sourire ne peut s'empêcher de se former sur mes lèvres. Une maison, _La_ maison. Ma main serre ma baguette étroitement tandis que l'autre la caresse lentement, c'est comme si je peux la sentir vibrer entre mes doigts. Le moment est venu, après tant d'années. J'entre dans cette large propriété, ma longue robe noire flottant, ce même sourire toujours plaqué sur mes lèvres. Une haute porte en bois se tient en face de moi. Je souris. Quelle est l'utilité de mettre ce si fragile objet? Rien ne m'arrêtera. Rien. Je lève ma baguette, un mot, une explosion, des cris. J'exulte. J'entre dans le hall d'un pas lent, je profite de chaque instant, la moindre seconde. 

Trois personnes dévalent les escaliers, avec une expression de choc et de panique. Deux hommes, une femme. Un grand-père et une grand-mère avec leur fils. 

" Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! " s'écrie d'un ton furieux le plus jeune, puis il tourne légèrement la tête et remarque enfin ma présence. 

" Qui es-tu, toi ? " dit-il les sourcils froncés avec un air méfiant. Oh oui, il a raison de se méfier, même plus qu'il ne le croit.

                        Je m'avance lentement vers lui, avec ce sourire que je sais machiavélique, et lui dit d'un ton doucereux:

" Qui suis-je, me demandes tu ?" J'éclate de rire, un rire glacial. Ils me prennent pour un fou, encore une fois, ils ont sûrement raison. "Qui suis-je …?" répétais-je. Je m'approche encore de lui tandis qu'il recule. Je lève ma baguette, il la fixe, et ses yeux s'agrandissent de terreur. 

" Quoi? " dis-je d'un air faussement surpris. " Tu as peur de … _ça_ ?" Je la dirige dans sa direction, ses parents restent cloués sur place. Risible. " Dis-moi … te souviens-tu de la dernière fois où tu as vu _ceci _? "

Il reste immobile, pourtant il voudrait tant s'enfuir, je peux le sentir, je sens sa peur. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, oh non. L'imbécile (c'est comme ça que j'ai décidé de l'appeler) semble enfin reprendre ses esprits et me répond:

" B…Bien sur que je m'en souviens ! " me cria t-il dessus insolemment. " C'est le jour où … où cette _horrible_ femme a osé me dire qu'elle était une sorcière!"

Ses parents tremblent à ce nom, lui, il est rouge de fureur. Cet homme … comment ose t-il me dire CA ?! Je sens ma main trembler de rage. J'inspire profondément, il _faut_ que je reprenne mes esprits. Je me l'étais aussi promis, je ne ressentirai plus aucunes émotions, ni joie, ni douleur, seulement un sentiment de puissance. 

" Alors c'est comme ça que tu appelles ta femme ? Sais-tu qui je suis ?" répondis-je les yeux plissés. La famille continua à me fixer tremblant comme des feuilles. Un sourire en coin apparu sur mon visage, le moment allait arriver.

" Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Comme c'est dommage peut-être qu'avec un peu de persuasion …" Je lève ma baguette en direction de son père, avec cette fois-ci, un vrai sourire de satisfaction. 

" Endoloris !" 

                        Un hurlement déchirant la nuit s'échappe de sa bouche, il tombe à genoux le corps pris de convulsions insupportables. Je me félicite d'avoir pensé à mettre un sort d'insonorité tout autour de la maison, bien que l'intervention de la police ne m'aurait pas gêné.

" Arrêtez !!" hurlent-ils en même temps. Je maintiens le sort, difficile de s'arrêter à vrai dire quand on fait quelque chose qu'on aime. Malgré tout j'ôte un instant le sortilège, tout en sachant que la prochaine fois que je l'utiliserai cela lui fera encore plus de mal. Je me tourne vers les deux autres membres de la famille, une lueur folle dans les yeux.

" Bien, bien, bien … que se passe t-il? Soyez patient, ce sera bientôt votre tour" ricanais-je. "Crucifix ! " Une lumière violette fuse vers la femme, elle s'évanouit, la respiration haletante. Encore un sortilège que j'aime bien, bien que moins que le Doloris à vrai dire. Il inflige une douleur insupportable à la victime, lui coupant la respiration. J'entends vaguement une personne gémir. L'imbécile était à genou en train de sangloter alors que je ne lui avais encore rien fait subir.

" S … stop, stop…" gémit-il les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles. Je m'approche de lui, et le prend par le col avec un sourire diabolique.

" Tu ne sais pas encore ce qui t'attends, ne te plains pas encore, je t'entendrai crier bien plus, très bientôt. Je vais te dire, non, t'apprendre, ma psychologie… Premièrement, je fais toujours payer ce qui m'ont défié. La souffrance physique est _si_ distrayante, mais, te voir souffrir mentalement me fournira sûrement bien plus de plaisir. "

                        Ses yeux se vident comprenant le sens de mes mots, tandis que je lance deux autres Doloris à ses parents. Ils crient, ils hurlent, ils n'arrêteront pas tant que je ne leur ferai pas. Du sang coule de leur bouche, des larmes de leurs yeux. Et je ne ressens aucune pitié. L'imbécile est toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même, et ne cesse de murmurer, il a besoin d'un bon stimulant.

" Impero !" 

                        Il se lève enfin, ses yeux sont vides, il est perdu. Je mets une main sous mon menton en signe de réflexion.

" Bien, bien, que vais-je donc faire de toi ?" dis-je amusé. " Je pourrai te faire tuer tes parents! Ahh que l'idée me semble agréable! Mais ce vieux fou se doutera tout de suite de quelque chose, tu as de la chance. Enfin …"

Je le fais s'avancer vers ses parents, ils le regardent avec un air de désespoir, prêts à me supplier d'arrêter s'ils en avaient encore la force. Il leur donne des coups de pieds, de poings. Ils sont étalés par terre. J'ôte le sort avec satisfaction. L'imbécile voit ce qu'il a fait et s'approche d'eux en sanglotant, et murmurant "pardon" à plusieurs reprises. 

" N'as-tu pas encore compris ?" dis-je avec malveillance. " Il n'y a point de pardon en ce monde. Et tout ce que tu mérites tu vas l'avoir. " Je ris à pleins poumons. 

" Vous … tu …n'es qu'un MONSTRE !!" hurla t-il de toutes ses forces, comme si sa vie en dépendait. 

" Un monstre… oui, sûrement, tout comme toi." Rétorquais-je en ricanant. Je me dirige vers ses parents. Il veut se mettre en travers de ma route, mais je le jette contre le mur avec un simple mot. " Voyons, voyons" dis-je en fixant le couple dans les yeux. " Comment avez-vous élevé votre fils? Le laisser abandonner sa femme et son enfant? " Ils ne répondent pas, ils sont tétanisés. Je lève ma baguette, et ils ferment les yeux. Comme c'est amusant. A leur grande surprise, après mes mots, ils se sentirent rétabli. C'est normal vu que j'ai lancé un sort de soin. Ils me fixent étrangement, tandis que leur fils semble abasourdi. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je le devance:

" AVADA KEDAVRA !"

Ils tombent raides, morts, avec cet air de stupeur sur le visage qui ne disparaîtra plus jamais. Leur fils semble prêt à me sauter dessus, il est fou de rage. Voici un des moments que je préfère.

" Returno Memoris !"

Des images défilent devant ses yeux, ce que ma mère a vécu, ce que j'ai vécu. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles son visage ne fut empreint que de douleur. Chaque moment atroce, chaque souffrance il l'a ressenti. Quelle douce punition. Et, toute punition doit avoir une fin. Il se lève avec difficulté et me fixe en réalisant qui je suis.

" Tu … tu es …mon …"

" Etait." Le coupais-je au milieu satisfait de toute la souffrance qu'il éprouve. " Je ne le suis certainement plus. Et…" ajoutais-je avec un rictus malsain, " ma dernière leçon, voilà comment finisse ceux qui m'insupportent."

Ses yeux s'agrandissent, je ris à gorge déployée.

" AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Un jet de lumière verte. Un bruit sourd, la punition est finie. Et je n'éprouve aucuns remords, car j'ai ma réponse. _Comment distincte t-on le "Bien" du "Mal"? _

_Il n'y a ni Bien, ni Mal …Il n'y a que le pouvoir, et ceux trop faible pour s'en emparer._

Voici le jour de la mort de Tom Elvis Jedusor,

Et la naissance de Lord Voldemort.

Fin.

*******

Voil ! Je sais qu'il y en a qui vont dire que Tom avait pris le nom de Voldemort avant déjà, mais je pense que sa véritable naissance, est quand il a tué son père…

J'espère que vous avez aim !!

REVIEWS PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!


End file.
